


Behind Closed Doors

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky try to keep their relationship a secret, but that doesn't work out in their favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Stucky Secret Santa gift for rooonil-waazlib.

It’s nice relaxing in the mid-afternoon sun. They’re in crappy enough seats in the stadium that no one’s really looked at them too closely except for the little boy a few rows down that Steve waved at. Bucky’s warm against his side, eyes staring down at the diamond below, but he raises an eyebrow when he registers Steve is watching him. 

 

“I know your mom told you it was impolite to stare,” Bucky teases, turning enough to smile. There are still shadows under his eyes, remnants of the too-frequent nightmares that continually wake him up at night, but it’s nice to see him somewhat happy. 

 

Steve leans forward just enough to brush his lips over Bucky’s cheek, enjoying the pink blush that tinges his cheeks. He doesn’t return the gesture, but does reach over to squeeze Steve’s hand. Intimacy had been difficult as well, especially since they were rarely alone. 

 

“No one’s seen us, Buck,” Steve whispers. “Relax.” 

 

They pack up when the game is over, waiting until much of the crowd has dissipated to make their way out of the stadium. Bucky has a truck, dark colored and unassuming, plenty big for them and their belongings. No one else is in the common area when they get back to the tower, but there’s a sticky note from Natasha on the fridge informing them that Thor will be joining them for dinner. 

 

Taking the rare opportunity, they lock themselves away in Steve’s room, stripping down to just their jeans to curl up in bed together. Bucky’s still warm from the sun, and it’s easy enough to slip into a doze. JARVIS wakes them up as unobtrusively as he can when dinner time nears. Steve can feel Bucky’s sigh under his arm, wrapped around the other man’s waist as it is. 

 

“We can always go on a trip. I’m sure that Tony’s got a place somewhere we could go.” 

 

“It’s fine, Steve.” 

 

It’s not. Can’t be, with how sullen and quiet Bucky is at dinner, even though Thor’s natural exuberance more than makes up for it. If they had more than a stolen moment here and there, maybe they could talk about it. Sure, they’d agreed that keeping this relationship a secret would be best for them and the team. Now though, Steve would give anything to just be able to cuddle with Bucky on movie nights or hold his hand walking down the street. 

 

Two missions and one blowout argument later, both Bucky and Steve are benched, ordered by fury to “sort out their shit” before they’ll be allowed back in the field. With a bit of trepidation, the rest of the team vacates the tower for the night, leaving the two soldiers truly alone for the first time in ages. Steve requests privacy from JARVIS, who promises not to keep recordings and darkens the windows to ensure that no one can see in.

 

That taken care of, Steve braces himself and knocks timidly on Bucky’s bedroom door. Silence reigns long enough that he thinks Bucky isn’t going to answer. Eventually, the door swings open and a  haggard-looking Bucky steps aside to allow Steve in. 

 

Standing there awkwardly, they stare at each other for a moment until Bucky sighs. He slumps against the door, arms wrapped around his torso and that’s the last straw for Steve. Pushing up against Bucky, Steve tugs him close and just holds him until the other man drops his arms and wraps them loosely around Steve’s waist. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky mumbles, lips dragging along the skin of Steve’s neck. 

 

“Me too. We  ah, really aren’t doing well with this keeping-it-a-secret thing, huh?” 

 

Humming a negative, Bucky starts tugging at Steve shirts, undressing the two of them carefully and tugging the taller man toward the bed. They lower the lights and tangle themselves up together between cool sheets. 

 

“They won’t care, Buck,” Steve says after a while, stroking his hands along Bucky’s back.

 

“Your team? Maybe not, The rest of the world?” 

 

“ _ Our _ team. You are a part of this team, whether you think it or not.” Steve tightens his grip momentarily, as if he can make Bucky believe just by holding him closer. “And the rest of the world can think whatever they want. Although we might want to warn Pepper before making and public announcements.” 

 

Bucky snorts at that, evidently aware of how badly they’d get reamed for dropping a bomb like that on their ever-busy friend. Somehow, she’d wound up dealing with their publicity as well, and a new couple among the team would be sure to cause quite a stir, nevermind one between Captain America and the Winter Soldier. 

 

“We really gonna do this?” 

 

Steve is quiet for just a moment, pressing a kiss against Bucky’s head. “Only if you want to. But I think it would be better for us.” 

 

Bucky leans up to press a kiss to Steve’s mouth, soft at first, then deeper. He soon rolls on top of the other man, letting his full weight rest on Steve, and the other man groans at the feeling. They grind together, panting and desperate like when they were teenagers, Bucky sucking tender bruises into Steve’s neck, biting on his shoulder when he finally comes. 

 

The hickey’s have faded by morning, but the team find them napping together on the couch when they finally return that afternoon. Natasha snaps a few pictures while Clint drags Thor away to keep him from waking the sleeping men and Tony calls Pepper. 

  
  



End file.
